Letters from your past
by maraudersmoon
Summary: Sirius finds a handfull of old letters. I will admit.... it's short.. but, well, deal with it.


Sirius ate his supper quickly, and went to his room, he still had alot of cleaning to do, he opened the door and went over to the closet, his wand ready. He swung open the door to find nothing but dust and an old trunk. He walked over to it cautiously, and opened it to find it full of old parchment. He sat down and grabbed a handfull, he ignited his wand, and read the first one:

_Sirius, _

_Lily and I left early to make it to the show on time, I hope you made it on time, and didn't leave my son to starve._

_Joking. Anyway, there's loads to eat in the fridge, and watch television as much as you want. (the television is that box in the corner) Make sure Harry's in bed by 7:00, and drinks his whole bottle of milk, ALL OF IT, PADFOOT, I DON"T CARE IF IT TAKES AWHILE!! Now.. i think thats it... if you need me, send your patronus... alright? see ya, mate._

_-prongs_

Sirius choked slightly, these were all the letter's Remus, James and Himself had ever sent to eachother, he had put them all together the night James had died, it was to much to look at them, but now... maybe it wouldn't hurt to reread them.. he pulled the trunk out of the closet and sat on his bed to read the rest.

_Dear Sirius O. Black._

_You are Invited to the wedding of Ms. Lily A. Evans and Mr. James R. Potter._

_-James Potter & Lily Evans_

_P.s. ill sent you the details later, padfoot..._

* * *

_Sirius, _

_I will be comming to the wedding, I haven't written lately because i was visiting my sick grandmother._

_- Peter_

* * *

_Sirius, _

_Did you hear!!! LILY AGREED!!! I can't believe it!! Lily potter... wow.. that sounds wierd, oh well... I can't wait fot the wedding, i suppose ill see you there!! _

_- moony_

* * *

_Dear sirius, _

_James told me about 'Padfoot', and "moony' and 'wormtail' and 'Prongs", I can't believe you guys pulled that off. That was completely dangerous.. But, it was a very kind thing you did for remus.. I had no idea that he was a.. oh well.. at least you all weren't hurt. _

_- Lily evans (soon to be potter)_

_P.s. James proposed. _

_P.s.s. I said yes._

* * *

_Padfoot, _

_Wow.. i can't believe we're never going back.. we've only been home for a week, yet.. i can't wait to go back to hogwarts... but we can't.. that sucks.\par Oh well... it's really annoying, but everytime i go near my dad, he keep's trying to convince me into becomming a healer.. finnaly I looked at him straight in the eye's and told him no one would ever hire a werewolf, then i left... man i feel like an a-hole... i think ill go say in sorry... see you later.._

_- Remus_

* * *

_P-foot, _

_Have you heard from peter? He hasn't written to me, and he was acting all wierd at graduation and... yeah. \par I'm worried about him, siri, what if.. nevermind._

_-james_

* * *

Sirius looked down, at the bottom of the trunk was an envelope which read: 

To: _**Sirius**_

From:**_ James_**

**_Do not open unless something ever happenes to me._**

Sirius blinked several times, he had never read this, he opened it and pulled out a parchment

**_Dear sirius, _**

**_If your reading this something happened to me... oh well... I atleast hope it was quick. Anyway, padfoot, I hope your doing well, and don't worry about me, im perfectly happy wherever i am. Listen, Please take care of Lily and Harry, and watch out for remus. Make sure pete take's his meds (joking) and Don't forget to use your flea shampoo once a week. (mwahahahahhahahahahaa, joking again) Anyway, you can be asured that, wherever i am, i've joined the quidditch team that they have here and am pranking loads of people, thats a promise. Well, thats about all i have to say, tell Harry to scrub behind his ears and eat an apple a day. _**

**_- James Potter, a.k.a. Prongs. Marauder Forever. _**

Sirius gaped at the letter and reread it several times, finnaly, he put it down. Sighing, he threw open the door of his room and shouted dowstairs, "HARRY?', "yes?" Harry called back, "YOUR FATHER SAIS SCRUB BEHIND YOUR EARS AND EAT AN APPLE A DAY.' Sirius finished, then shut his door. Leaving Harry feeling quite confused.

* * *

There, ill probably do another one someday about other letter's but it's late and my hand's hurting from typing.. so yeah. 

Oh, BTW, this is my first story of '07. WHOOO HOOOO


End file.
